


Not supposed to go this way

by DiseasedBreeze



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha!Ra's, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, Knotting, Late presentation, Loss of Control, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega/Bruce, Omegaverse, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Self-Lubrication, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiseasedBreeze/pseuds/DiseasedBreeze
Summary: Bruce had prepared for everything, or at least he thought he had.Not having presented by the age of 23 was unusual but not unheard of. Some went unpresented into their thirties. In the isolated mountaintop fortress of the League of Assassins was possibly the worst place he could think of to present. A first mating often led to attachments and he's aware that Ra's wants him to join his pack permanently.He wasn't aware until it happened that Ra's wanted him in a different way.He was never supposed to present Omega.





	Not supposed to go this way

This is not something he was prepared for.

He can’t fail here. He can’t let this stop him. He wasn’t weak, he _wasn’t,_ he was a warrior, an avenger, a shadow in the night.

He can’t be an Omega…

Bruce Wayne grits his teeth as the fresh wave of _Heat_ breaks over him and drives him to his knees. He thought this was illness, something he could overcome through force of will. He was wrong, so very wrong, no-one could possibly overcome _this._ They’d thought he’d been an Alpha; he’d thought that too. Everyone was so _sure_ they’d never considered the other possibility and now he was _suffering._

Why had no-one ever told him what it was _like_ to have your first Heat? The cloying, suffocating _sensation_ like drowning in his own blood, the scents around him painfully sharp in his senses, the hollow _ache_ inside like someone had stolen his internal organs while he was sleeping…

He forces himself to his feet and has to steady himself against the wall. He feels like he’s reaping a Karmic reward for every bad thing he’s ever thought about an Omega. Anyone who endured this on a regular basis must be made of _iron._

As if this wasn’t agony enough the scent of so many Alphas so close by is paralyzing him like a neurotoxin. He applies his training as best he can, but he had trained for being poisoned, not his own body turning on him. It’s hard enough just to stand, let alone try to flee. A pained breath hisses from between his clenched teeth.

He has to get out of here before his body shuts down entirely. There’s nothing outside but frozen wasteland but dying out there is better than the alternative. He has to keep telling himself its better than the alternative. His will to escape rather than let the first Alpha to find him claim him is fading by the second.

Bruce forces himself to take one step, then another. It’s weak, stumbling, _pathetic_ but it’s forward motion and he has to rely on the momentum. If he hesitates he is lost. He’s panting as if he’d just run a marathon, his muscles trembling and spasming from the pain. The ache runs into his bones, begging to collapse. He fight back the pain breath by breath as he forces his body to move.

He’s so focused on forcing his body to move that he bumps straight into the first curious Alpha tracking the scent. He sees their eyes narrow and the breath they take in through their nose. He bares his teeth in as much of a threat as he can manage, knowing he’d never be able to follow through on it. He didn’t even _like_ the other students and they didn’t like him, but his body is freezing up. Alpha scent fills his nose with each breath as biology demands he go limp.

Normally he could take any other student shadow with his arms tied behind his back, hell he wishes he had his arms tied, he can fight with his arms tied, but this is his entire body turned against him. He takes a step backwards. The student shadow takes a step _forwards_ then it’s too late to run even if he could. There are other student shadows, other _Alphas,_ watching curiously. He could beat everyone here, he has before, if only his stupid body hadn’t betrayed him like this.

The eyes of the other Alphas are turning to each other now with hackles raised. There’d be a fight, a bloody one for territory and dominance as much as mating rights, but it was too much to hope he’d be able to escape. There were too many eyes on him and his body had stopped responding. He was entirely paralyzed. They’d fight each other to a standstill then the victor would claim him as their prize and he wouldn’t be able to do anything to stop it.

He wasn’t weak. He wasn’t weak. He _knew_ that, he just had to remind his body of that…

He manages to shuffle his foot forwards half an inch.

A hand rests heavily on his shoulder and Bruce manages to get his neck to twist enough to look up. He hadn’t noticed him approach, of course he hadn’t, this was his Den, the scent of Ra’s was on everything. It’s only with him standing this close and his senses heightened that Bruce notices exactly how _much_ of an Alpha Ra’s was…Power seems to surround him like a cloak, in Bruce’s heat-addled sight he’s practically _glowing_ with it.

“Enough.” Ra’s orders and even on rut instinct every Alpha there knows not to challenge him. His grip tightens. “Come with me.”

Bruce’s body is still frozen, part of his brain insists that he is already dead, and the rest is caught up in how strongly Ra’s smells like Alpha. What little part of him is still fighting this is silenced when Ra’s picks him up in a bridal carry. The rich scent of him fills Bruce’s world. He tries not to whimper.

“Breathe.” Ra’s orders and Bruce obediently takes in a deep breath filled with the thick, strong Alpha scent. It fills him up inside and through the pulsating waves of heat Bruce feels his frozen body start to relax now a strong Alpha is holding him.

“Master I didn’t plan this, I swear.” He weakly tries to defend himself.

His body doesn’t want to speak and his words stick in his throat. He fights against the desire to nuzzle against his teacher’s neck and lick at the tan skin to apologize.

“I took you in knowing you were unpresented, it is unusual but not unheard of.” Ra’s replies. “I will take care of this. Keep breathing.”

The haze of the Heat mingles with the harsh training in absolute obedience in the Alpha that was holding him. Both say he was safe now and, even though he knows that safety was a lie, he finds comfort in obeying orders.

He draws in a deep breath as directed and lets himself fall into an almost meditative trance. He rests his head against the Alpha’s chest and tries to concentrate solely on breathing. Alpha scent fills him up inside and when Ra’s starts to stroke his hair Bruce stops trying to fight it. The numbness retreats from his limbs to be replaced by a tingling warmth. The knot of pain in his stomach starts to uncoil, Bruce tries not to think about how it is his body loosening for breeding. He tries not to think anything, just lets the Heat break over him like a wave and drag him down with it.

The sound of a door opening cuts through the haze and he opens his eyes. The Heat has glazed them over, his pupils dilating as they’re drawn to the Alpha’s eyes.

“Good.” Ra’s says softly. He rests his thumb on Bruce’s lower lip and Bruce opens his mouth on instinct to lick it. Ra’s lets him lap at his finger for a minute to take in the taste before leaning in and pressing his lips in its place.

A soft shiver runs over Bruce’s body at the contact, sparks seeming to form at the place where skin meets skin. He can’t help but go obediently pliant and let the Alpha’s tongue slip into his mouth. He’s been kissed before and enjoyed it, but this is in a whole new class of kiss. Shocks of pleasure run from the point of contact, running sharply down his spine. He can feel the sweet ache pang below his stomach, an emptiness desperate to be _filled,_ and wetness touching his thigh (was he really this slick?) then the Alpha’s tongue is calling a response from him and he is desperate to obey. He barely notices Ra’s shift his grip on him for better access. His senses are on _fire,_ the Heat has sunk its claws in deep and every part of him feels so painfully sensitive to any touch. He tries to fight it enough to do what the Alpha wants. The scent is familiar even when sharpened in his senses, strong Alpha, Alpha _to be obeyed._ He _must_ obey.

He doesn’t know when he’d raised his arms to the Alpha’s shoulders but they’re burrowed in the grey fur of the mantle. Ra’s swipes a thumb across his cheek, signalling him to open his mouth wider and Bruce immediately obeys. The resulting kiss draws a moan from him and sharp embarrassment cuts through the Heat haze before Ra’s _smiles_ against him and the feeling dissolves. He’s pleased Alpha and that knowledge settles like fire in his belly. The kiss breaks but Ra’s keeps his hand on Bruce’s burning cheek, softly stroking as Bruce nuzzles against it.

“Can you move?” Ra’s asks him.

Bruce nods, not trusting his voice.

“Good.” Ra’s says.

He closes a door behind them and Bruce dimly realizes they are in a new room before Ra’s is slipping the mantle off his shoulders. The sight silences him, he’d never seen Ra’s without the deep green cloth draped around his shoulders, somehow the sight of him without it was unbearably more intimate than seeing him naked would be. He doesn’t notice the Alpha is placing it on a bed until Ra’s puts him down on it too.

“Strip.” Ra’s orders him.

Bruce scrambles to obey, forcing his body to move. His fingers are stiff and numb, he knows he should be putting his uniform away neatly but it’s hard enough just to take it off. He’s trembling with need and anticipation, his breath catching in his throat as he forces the cloth away from his burning skin. The cold air makes his bare skin tingle as he put down his bracers and realizes just how closely Ra’s is watching him. The hairs at the back of his neck stand up and a shiver runs over him. Ra’s rests his hand on the small of his back.

“You’re doing well.” The Alpha says and pleasure bursts in Bruce’s stomach at the praise, running through him in a wave of heat that prickles from his head to his toes.

Forcing his numb body to obey he hooks his fingers into the waistband of his pants. His breath hitches in his throat as he drags them down his thighs. His slick breaking has soaked his underwear through, sticking it to his pants and the feeling of the slick-soaked fabric brushing against his thighs makes his breath catch in his throat. He’s aware of the Alpha’s eyes boring into him as he bends over to unhook the black pants from his feet. A fresh trickle of slick rolls down his thigh. He bites his lip to fight back his embarrassment at his arousal being so obvious. He slowly straightens up, even though he really doesn’t want to, and silently asks for further orders.

“Good.” Ra’s says softly, his hand still resting on Bruce’s back.

His other hand tilts Bruce’s head up rewards him with a kiss to his exposed neck. Bruce gasps into it, the feeling of the Alpha’s warm body so close to his bare skin making his stomach flutter with delight. He barely notices the downward shift of the Alpha’s other hand until it brushes over the sensitive skin around his hole. He gasps and tenses. Ra’s clicks his tongue disapprovingly. Bruce forces himself to relax and earns a reassuring kiss to his neck. He tries to make himself stay relaxed as Ra’s trails his fingers over his slick hole. He’s so _sensitive_ his body wants to pull away from the unfamiliar, intense sensation. His hole twitches at the touch.

The soft exploratory press of the Alpha’s calloused fingertips stimulates the production of more slick. It is dripping down his thighs now, making a mess between his legs. He’s panting for breath but that turns into a yelp when Ra’s presses a fingertip in. He tenses on instinct.

“Relax.” Ra’s orders him and Bruce breathes out a shuddering groan as he forces himself to obey.

Ra’s allow him to brace himself on the Alpha’s shoulders as he slowly presses the finger inside of him. Bruce’s breath shudders, his shoulders shake, but he obeys the order to stay relaxed. His insides twitch with desire to tense around the invading finger but he forces them to still as Ra’s strokes his insides. The feeling of slick shifting inside him is a kind of pleasure he’d never pictured before. His eyes close as he focuses entirely on obeying the Alpha’s order.

His breath hitches as the second finger slips in but he stops himself from tensing and feels Ra’s smirk against his neck. By slowly rocking his fingers in and out of Bruce’s slick hole he feels himself getting used to the sensation. It’s strange, not at all like he’d thought it would be, but it is easing some of that terrible hollowness inside him. After the initial shock the feeling of being fingered is actually…soothing. Ra’s keeps a slow steady pace that lets him adjust to the new sensation as he’s worked open. Bruce breathes out a shuddering sigh as his hole is stretched open. The slick making a mess of his thighs makes the motion smoother but the sound of it is _obscene._ He’s never been filled like this before but even after Ra’s adds a third finger it’s not _enough._

He groans out loud and inwardly berates himself for his lack of composure in front of the Demon’s Head. Instead he feels a soft, reassuring hum against his neck and another wave of satisfaction that he was pleasing the Alpha. Ra’s strokes his other hand over Bruce’s chest, making him tense as he runs his fingers over the hard nubs of his nipples. When the fingers pull back all the way Bruce opens his eyes, looking up at the Alpha with Heat dark eyes.

“Sit.” Ra’s orders and his legs crumple under him.

He waits obediently, catching his breath as his gaze fixates on the Alpha in front of him. Ra’s leisurely begins to undress. Bruce is transfixed by the sight, like a moth to a flame. He’s frozen, completely unable to move as the Demon’s Head takes his time undressing to neatly fold and lay aside his clothes. It feels almost blasphemous just to witness. Ra’s was the Head of the League of Assassins, an Alpha who claimed dominance over death itself. It seemed to be courting disaster just to draw his full attention. Bruce had never thought of him in human terms, it was surprising and thrilling to see him like a human instead of a leader. His muscles ripple under tanned skin, the Alpha’s body is as honed a weapon as it was possible to be. A potent mixture of fear, envy and lust boils in his stomach. When he straightens up Bruce sees that despite the absolute control of his bearing Ra’s is hard. It makes his insides flutter.

Ra’s steps towards him with a slow, deliberate tread and the urge to present hits Bruce _hard._ He lies back on the bed and spreads his legs for the Alpha.

The cloth of the mantle under him feels so good against his bare skin, he can’t help but draw it in closer around him to bask in the Alpha scent it’s soaked in. Ra’s growls but it’s not a threat growl. It has something darkly possessive about it that sends a shiver over Bruce’s skin. He wants this Alpha to claim him. He arches his hips for Ra’s, giving him the best angle to enter him.

“You have not received penetrative sex before, have you?” Ra’s asks calmly.

Bruce shakes his head.

“Not _received_ Master.” He says in a small croak and tries not to shudder with anticipation as Ra’s grips his thighs and holds them in position.

“Good. I do prefer virgins, no need to unlearn bad habits.” The Alpha says softly. “Relax.” He orders.

Bruce’s heart still leaps into his throat as he feels the head of the Alpha’s erection touch his slick hole. His fingers tighten in the green cloth of the mantle as he forces his body to relax and accept the Alpha’s cock. Slowly Ra’s starts to push in.

Heat is sending waves of sensation crackling across his skin. The personal scent of Ra’s is the scent of the dominant Alpha, a scent that had claimed and controlled his life ever since he joined the League of Assassins until he barely noticed it was there. Now the source of it was so close to him the scent fills his world and demands his grateful submission. The sharpness of _arousal_ in that scent makes his self-control melt.

He presents himself for Ra’s as hard as he can, wordlessly begging to be claimed by him. The Alpha’s self-control holds, he presses in slowly and steadily. Bruce’s breath hisses from between his clenched teeth as Ra’s slowly pushes into him. The Alpha’s cock was so much bigger than his fingers, it is a tight fit even with his hole stretched open from the Alpha’s fingers earlier. He feels the burn of it as his hole is stretched by the Alpha’s cock. He never thought he could feel so _full_ but Ra’s is still pushing in more than he thought he could take and yet his body still found a way to fit it in. He gasps from the feeling of it. Waves of pleasure run from his core out to his toes. God it’s almost too much. His thighs are shaking already, and Ra’s is only halfway in. He’s never going to be able to take it, he’s going to pass out.

It feels so good, why had no-one told him how good it felt to have an Alpha’s cock fill you up?

The terrible emptiness within him is filled and then more and he groans out loud at the feeling. It’s big, it’s so big, how could something possibly be so big? He didn’t think it was possible to feel this full. His body wants to reject this unknown sensation before it gets too overwhelming, he forces it to accept everything the Alpha wishes to give. Even as he shakes from the intensity of the new sensations he makes himself obey the order he has been given and relaxes. His fingers tighten on the mantle and his eyes squeeze tightly closed as he forces everything below his waist to be still. His upper body arches against the bed, baring his neck as a grunt of effort leaves his clenched teeth. The grunt becomes a yelp, then a whimper as Ra’s somehow manages to fit more of himself into the Omega.

A light touch brush of warm skin makes him open his eyes as Ra’s rests his hand on Bruce’s chest. The Alpha’s green eyes almost seem to glow as he looks down on Bruce.

“You’re still tense.” He says with a disappointed frown on his hawkish _handsome_ face.

“Sorry Master.” Bruce manages to croak. “I’m trying…”

“Stop trying.” Ra’s orders softly. “You are still fighting for an illusion of control. Give up control Bruce Wayne. Submit yourself to me completely, give me your everything.” His hand strokes down Bruce’s chest. “Be my Omega.”

The words pull another groan from Bruce as they seep over him. Here and now with the Alpha’s cock buried deep inside him there’s nothing he wants more than to please him. His eyes slide closed again as he lets the Heat break over him. He gives up control entirely to the biological drive to be mated. Tiny moans and needy whimpers leave his mouth as Ra’s slides inch by inch into him.

His body twitches and tries to pull away from the feeling but Ra’s doesn’t let it. He grips Bruce’s thighs tighter and pushes past the twitches, soothing them in the process. There’s a feeling like something has broken inside him and Bruce openly moans as Ra’s hips press flush against him. All the tension fades from his lower body as he gives everything over to the Alpha between his legs. He misses the satisfied smirk on the Alpha’s face as he luxuriates in the feeling of being completely filled by the Alpha’s cock. The pain of the Heat has been completely eased, replaced by an even more intense pleasure. He can’t as much as lift his head.

“… _fuck.”_ Bruce groans, then remembers his place. “My apologies Master.”

“Unnecessary.” Ra’s long fingers splay across his stomach, putting pressure over the spot where his cock was buried inside the Omega. Bruce moans. “This is an appropriate time for profanity.” The Alpha presses a long kiss to the exposed length of the Omega’s neck. “And under these circumstances you needn’t call me Master. Alpha is the appropriate term of address.”

“Yes Alpha.” Bruce says softly and the term seems to tingle on his tongue.

“Good.” Ra’s says softly and that single word of praise makes Bruce shudder.

Ra’s reaches out and runs his fingers through Bruce’s hair, the sweat from his Heat dampening the dark locks. Bruce whimpers and leans into the touch. Ra’s leans in further and runs his tongue up the Omega’s neck. Bruce gasps and it turns into a sharp keening as Ra’s lets his teeth brush across the scent gland in his neck.

“You are mine.” Ra’s whispers in his ear.

“Yes…Alpha.” Bruce manages to say between gasps. His entire body is trembling around the Alpha’s cock but it feels so good.

Then Ra’s draws back a little and the slick slide of that hot hard length moving inside him makes him choke in a half sobbing, half gasping cry of pure stimulation. The feeling is utterly alien and completely indescribable.

“Let me hear you _scream,_ Omega.” Ra’s orders.

He snaps his hips and Bruce does scream for him, a long, harsh red raw sound of pleasure so intense it becomes pain. Ra’s doesn’t give him any time to adjust as he thrusts back in and the pace becomes punishing.

It’s the sweetest torture he’s ever experienced, agony and ecstasy mingled so close he can’t tell them apart. He feels like he’s going to burst or be torn apart but that he would welcome the experience. Thought is driven out of his head, there is nothing but the sweet suffering, the devastating delight and he feels like he is _dying_ all over again in an entirely new way. He only knows he’s got a body from the shockwaves of pain-pleasure sweeping through it.

He screams and screams and screams, tears stream from his blank, unseeing eyes and his lungs burn with the struggle to breathe. He doesn’t feel Ra’s digging his nails into the Omega’s chest, making him arch and tense in the ways he wants. A feeling too intense to merely be called pleasure builds in his chest then bursts, but instead of dispersing the feeling stays and builds. The sensation builds higher and higher, he’s drowning in it, he’s burning, he’s electrified. He loses track of how many times he reaches orgasm only for the feeling to keep growing. He’s sure he passes out as the Alpha draws back, only to be shocked back into consciousness when he thrusts back in. His vision is claimed in strobing flashes of black and white.

He’d trained to endure the most horrific tortures known to man. They didn’t hold a candle to this.

When he returns to his body is pale, weak and trembling with exhaustion and Ra’s is still moving inside him. His breath is harsh and rattling in his throat as he fights to breathe. The terrible sharp sensation is still stabbing his insides with overstimulation and he realizes he’s been dribbling over his chin. Ra’s meets his lips in a punishing kiss without slowing down his pace. He’s got no defence against the Alpha ravishing him or any desire to resist. His body, his life existed for Ra’s. Every that had happened in his brief existence was to allow them to meet. The Bond Mark shines on his neck like a circlet of rubies.

Ra’s looks wrecked as he leans over Bruce, his composure has completely broken. His well-combed hair is hanging loose over his brow. His eyes shine like slices of jade with lust. Blood shines red on his clenched teeth. Bruce never thought he’d get to see the Demon’s Head so emotional.

“Back with me Beloved?” He asks. It’s an old term for an Omega, it seems romantic to Bruce.

Bruce manages a nod.

“Yes Alpha.” He weakly croaks. He doesn’t know if he’s permitted to call him Lover, the equal antiquated counterpart. He doesn’t remember when Ra’s started calling him that.

Ra’s roughly tugs him upright, his fingers burying themselves in Bruce’s short dark curls. One hand arranges Bruce’s hands for him, though he can do little more than try to cling to his Alpha’s back. Muscle curls underneath his fingers as his Alpha continues thrusting into him. Bruce moans and Ra’s roughly kisses him, eventually breaking for breath with a small growl. His mouth goes to Bruce’s already bruise mottled neck. Ra’s leans in and licks up the bright red beads of blood. Bruce whimpers.

 “It’s good, isn’t it?” Ra’s growls in his ear. “Being bred like you were meant to be.”

“ _Yes_ Alpha.” He tries and fails to fix the depths of the feeling in a single syllable.

The pleasure’s still building in him and threatening to overwhelm him at any moment. His chest rises and falls rapidly and Ra’s puts a hand on it, stopping to flick a sensitive nipple and make the Omega flinch. His nerves feel like exposed wires. He knows he’s only coherent right now because Ra’s wants to talk.

“I had planned on adding you to my Pack already.” Ra’s whispers in his ear as toys with a strand of his hair.

“I had many plans to ensure you would be bound to the right mate to produce the best offspring.” He leans in close enough for Bruce to feel the faint pressure of him drawing in a breath of Omega Heat scent.

 “To ensure your bloodline produces my heir.” The words make Bruce shudder.

“You are something too precious to lose to time.” Ra’s whispers in his ear and his strong fingers stroke Bruce’s burning cheek, turning it towards him.

“This simply makes things easier. You’ll bear me many fine pups, won’t you?” Ra’s whispers in his ear. “Many strong sons and daughters to serve the Shadows.”

“Yes Alpha.” Bruce whispers back. The thought of their children, how _strong_ they are going to be, thrills him. They will take the throat of the world between their teeth. He wonders if that was something Ra’s told him…

His Alpha’s tongue runs over the Bond Mark. Strengthening their bond. He doesn’t remember if he consented to being bitten. It doesn’t matter. To join the League of Assassins was to belong to Ra’s, he’d merely been granted the privilege of having that ownership marked onto his body. He’d always _been_ the Alpha’s. Now he would belong to Ra’s for eternity.

He moves faintly, baring his neck more so his Alpha had better access. Ra’s makes a low rumbling growl of satisfaction and that makes Bruce proud. His Alpha’s fingers press into his back above his spine, skilfully working away the stiffness of the muscle there. Even as another electrifying jolt of pleasure runs down his spine Bruce moans at how gentle he is being. He is exhausted, but he still finds the strength in him to move one arm enough so that it’s resting in the dark hair at the nape of his Alpha’s neck. Ra’s pauses and for a moment a jolt of fear that he’s done something wrong shoots through Bruce. His Alpha’s eyes meet his own.

“Such a fighter.” Ra’s says softly. “It’s what first endeared me to you, dear Detective.”

He allows Bruce to sweep his fingers through his dark hair, feeling it dampened by the sweat of exertion. Bruce doesn’t know how long Ra’s must have been fucking him to get this worked up. The Heat, and the first Heat was always the strongest, has robbed him of his ability to perceive time. His body aches from the mating but it’s a good ache, the ache of being fully _claimed_. He leans in and nuzzles against Ra’s. He doesn’t feel any shame in panting for breath while he basks in the hot, rich scent. Alpha, Ra’s was _his_ Alpha.

Bruce leans up to kiss him. He misses, kissing his Alpha’s jawline instead of his lips. Ra’s smirks and returns the kiss. Somehow the taste of his own blood on his Alpha’s teeth is sweet.

“I _want_ you Alpha.” Bruce whispers and hasn’t meant anything so much since he was a child of eight in an alleyway in the dark.

“What do you want from me Beloved?” Ra’s asks him.

Bruce manages to get his body to obey for long enough to wrap his legs around the Alpha’s waist.

“ _Fuck me Ra’s._ ” He begs and Ra’s does something that makes him scream again.

The Alpha _has_ had the years of practise to get very good at this and he seems to know Bruce’s body better than he does himself.

His Alpha’s thrusts grow rougher against him, rocking his body against the bed with the green cloth of the mantle shifting under him and sticking to his skin. His throat is sore from screaming and he still can’t stop himself. The waves of painful pleasure are running through him like an electrical current and he is _helpless_ and _sobbing_ and _desperate._ He’s weak and he’s _breaking_ but even as his Alpha’s breath grows ragged and Ra’s presses a hungry kiss to his bleeding neck, Ra’s owns him body and soul.

Ra’s plays Bruce’s responses like a musical instrument, composing a symphony of his gasps and cries. The Omega’s hands claw down his Alpha’s back desperately, his body bucking up to meet every one of his Alpha’s thrusts. It hurts but it’s good, but it _hurts._ Tears are running down his face again. Bruce is pleading with him for something, he doesn’t know what only that he’s desperate for it. He hasn’t cried like this in years, hasn’t wanted something so bad in years.

He doesn’t know what the terrible need is for until Ra’s gasps against his neck and he _feels_ it. A last howling scream is pulled from his burning lungs as the Alpha’s knot swells inside him and, fuck, he’s sure it’s going to burst him open like a balloon. His body can’t possibly take it but it _does_ and it completes him. They cum together, the pleasure consumes Bruce at the exact moment Ra’s seed starts to pump into his insides. His eyes roll back, his vision goes dark and there is nothing but bliss, pure bliss, which he had _never_ felt before.

This time Bruce takes longer to recover. Sensation creeps back into his limbs from his extremities inwards, the point where Ra’s was still inside him as the centre of his pleasure. The aches and pains he hadn’t felt through the Heat make themselves known. He feels like he’d been ten rounds in a fighting pit. His throat was stripped raw, he wouldn’t be able to do much more than croak. Even his vision still seems hazy at the edges, like light wasn’t filtering in properly.

Despite the lingering feeling that he has just been tortured he feels fantastic. The logical part of him knows it’s just the natural high of the Heat, and science had yet to create a drug half as strong, but the instinctive part of him still has majority control of his brain. A lingering doubt that he _should_ be more concerned about being bond marked flickers in his brain and is quickly snuffed. He has an Alpha, Alpha will take care of him. It’s a _relief_ to stop fighting and trust himself entirely to another being.

He can feel Ra’s resting on him, his body entirely covered by the warmth of his Alpha’s strong body. He can feel his Alpha’s hot breath against his skin as Ra’s catches his breath. His Alpha’s long, _strong_ fingers stroke the spot above his stomach. He has to be pregnant, he’s so stuffed full of Alpha seed he can feel it make his belly bulge. The thought doesn’t horrify him like it would have yesterday.

As Ra’s works the aches and pains from his body and whispers terms of affection in his ear in four different languages all he feels is…peace. He didn’t think he was still capable of feeling peace…

The satisfaction he didn’t think he would ever feel stays even as his Alpha’s knot is drained into him and he pulls out, leaving the Omega filled with his seed. It hums comfortably in his bones as he takes his Alpha’s hand and Ra’s pulls him to his feet. He waits obediently still as the Demon’s Head calmly gets redressed, smoothing the wrinkles from his suit and straightening his tie before turning back to the still naked Omega. He picks up the mantle from the bed, the green cloth still soaked in the scent of their mating, and drapes it around Bruce’s shoulders.

“Come with me.” He orders softly and Bruce is happy to obey.

He doesn’t think about how he’s completely naked apart from the mantle as he steps out into the corridor at his Alpha’s side. Now he’s capable of focusing on something other than how strong his Alpha is he realizes how far they are from the place students were allowed. The scent of Ra’s was even stronger here, this was his Alpha’s personal chambers. He follows obediently at his Alpha’s side as they pass through rooms tastefully decorated in greens and golds. Everywhere he looks there are signs of ancient wealth and power. He’s silent with awe as he is led past a high spiked iron gate with rotted corpses impaled on the spines as macabre scarecrows. Ra’s walks without fear so he does too, and is surprised when the area beyond the spiked gate is a pleasant open courtyard…and occupied entirely by beautiful people in green silks.

A flush of embarrassment passes over Bruce’s face as he realizes he’s completely naked in front of all these people. The shame hits before he notices that every watcher is also an Omega and bond marked. The scars visible on their exposed necks are all from the same set of teeth and identical to the mark still bloody red on his neck.

“They will take care of you.” Ra’s tells him softly, resting his hand briefly on Bruce’s neck to reassure him, before stepping back and letting the rest of his Omegas greet the newcomer. He draws comfort from the scent of his Alpha on the mantle around his neck as the other Omegas approach him. One is holding a new pup in their arms and Bruce aches to be the one holding _his_ child close like that.

Bruce doesn’t know what he’s expecting from the other Omegas in the Harem, hostility maybe, or mockery at this freshly bred young thing dropped into their presence, but there is no hate in them as they take his hand. Instead they welcome him as a new member of their family.

With tender touches and soft smiles they bathe him and massage the aches from his body, anointing him with oils and giving him new soft silks to wear. He breaks down crying at how unfamiliar it feels, and they are there to comfort him, to tell him he is safe now, he is loved until he starts to believe it.

Then they introduce him to the pups. The children of Ra’s are as fearless as their sire, happy to greet a new ‘uncle’ and show off for their father. They known they are born Princes and Princesses of the Pack, bred for leadership and glory.

The Harem is a pleasant place, filled with life and light, with wide open spaces to exercise and libraries worth of rare, ancient books. Ra’s explains how in his days an Omega of the Harem was _meant_ to be a creature of grace and refinement, possessing many exceptional talents apart from spreading their legs and incubating pups. Only those truly exceptional Omegas were worthy of being his, meeting the rest of the Harem Bruce started to believe it.

They were called the Wolves at the Den, the final line of defense for the children of Ra’s. His training doesn’t let up, it becomes more intense as the other Omegas soon teach him how to fight to the death to defend the pups. They are far harsher teachers than those that trained the assassin soldiers of Ra’s but their task was far more important. They were the ones trusted with his progeny, they raised his pups together to be the strongest shadows. Perhaps one day Ra’s would chose his heir from their number.

Rarely an Alpha wandering where they should not would pick up their scent and enter the compound. They would be near immediately eviscerated, and their head impaled on a spike of the gates. The first time Bruce saw this happen he felt a stab of pity, then he remembered that they had forced their way into to violate them and his heart hardened. It got to the point where Ra’s could casually request a ‘guest’ spend time in the Harem and it would be taken as an explicit execution order by the Omegas.

It wasn’t the way he’d envisioned it going but Bruce finds a family again and soon finds a happiness of his own.


End file.
